To make a Wish
by LucianSalesia
Summary: Just a little take on what could have happened differently on that bridge, between our favourite onmyouji users. slash. character death.


Disclaimer: Nothing from Tokyo Babylon or X/1999 belongs to me, you know the drill^^

I just always thought, their story should end differently. So here is my take on it, I hope you enjoy it^^

Don't forget to leave a review!**  
><strong>

**To make a Wish**

The Rainbow Bridge. He scoffed as that thought crossed his mind.

Dragon of Earth and Dragon of Heaven. It seemed like they were always on opposite sides. The Yin to their Yang. And while Seishirou's love for Subaru brought that little point of light into his dark, the love of Subaru for Seishirou taints his bright white soul with blackness.

The cruel thing, though, was the fact that both of them knew the effect the other had on themselves, but both couldn't even fathom that the other returned that feeling.

And so, they met again. Nine years after they parted ways. Nine years after the Bet. Nine years after Hokuto's murder. Both wishing to die by the hand of the other.

And now the one thing remaining was to flick on his lighter to light the cigarette of the man who killed his sister. A sister, who had selfishly decided that she should die in his place. Seishirou takes a drag of smoke from the cigarette and moves on, just to come to a halt a few steps behind him. The dark clothed murderer says something with no matter and they begin to fight, matching each others attacks one by one, with equal force. Then Subaru gets captured in Sakura blossoms and frees himself without much difficulties. There's a sudden pause in their fight, both facing the other, watching. Both removing the veil on their eyes. Both watching each other with one sightless eye.

"The Kamui of the Dragons of Earth told me that I am the only one that can full-fill your true wish, he also said that your true wish isn't what I thought it is." Seishirou says and watches Subaru's green eye, waiting for some sign, some recognition, but it remains empty of any emotions, there's just some kind of determination he can't recognize. "I think your true wish would be to kill me, isn't that so?" he really should, they both think, Seishirou because he planned it that way and Subaru because everything would be so much easier on his heart if he could just hate Seishirou.

"No." is his answer, his expression hard and unreadable, and Seishirou has to ask himself what happened to the kid he could read like an open book. Although he knows that he is responsible for that change. He jumps high into the air, using the powers he gained through becoming a Dragon of Earth for is next attack and Subaru is only a split second behind him. He pulls back for the final attack, sharpening the edges of his hand with spiritual energy. His gaze meets the solemn gaze of the only person he had come to love, a gaze that was resigned and hurt and practically begging for death. It was a moment that stretched in his mind. A moment that even the dreams-seers wanted to look away from, even though they had seen the outcome uncountable times, but they didn't because in that split second, where Seishirou's attack should have come down to automatically reverse on himself, the Sakurazukamori hesitated.

He hesitated and they both found themselves with their feet on the ground again, just this time they were standing a lot closer than before, just like the position in which they had started their meeting. Subaru close enough that he could smell the scent of cherry blossoms, blood, cigarette smoke and powerful magic. Their gazes still linked, one waiting and one surprised, even slightly shocked.

"You want to die by my hand." Seishirou whispered, his amber eye searching Subaru's expressionless face, aching to see something, some reaction. He is rewarded when a slender, pale hand lifts to his face, fingertips coming to rest on his temple and cheekbones. The one emerald eye fills with an amount of longing that Seishirou had never seen on any face of his victims, and had never imagined it to be on Subaru's. Never wished for it to be there.

"Yes." is the whispered answer. That one small word tears through him, like no other has before. In all of the years he had been killing the people that endangered Japan, and in that one year, the people that had endangered Subaru, he had never felt this kind of hurt.

"Why?" the question came out choked and barely audible. It was a long moment of silence and Seishirou began to doubt that he would ever get an answer, when he finally heard more than one word from Subaru, since this whole meeting had begun.

"Because," Subaru said, his gaze shifting shortly before finding its way back to his eyes. "Despite everything you did, I can't bring myself to hate you, I can't bring myself to stop loving you, and even though you will never return that, and see me as just some toy you can break, I would at least be important enough for you to have killed me." and while his voice was steady and lacked any emotions, Seishirou could now see through those eyes into the dark abyss of pain, loneliness and love beneath it.

"Subaru-kun." and with that name falling from his lips the cold mask broke and tears gathered in the eyes of the thirteenth Sumeragi Clan Head and began to stream down is face, his hand falling away from Seishirou's face, leaving behind only the cold wind caressing the Sakurazukamori's skin.

"I just can't keep going on, Seishirou." Subaru choked out between sobs. "Not with all this. Not with you standing for everything that I have to fight against." This time it was Seishirou's hand finding its way to cup Subaru's face. Warm dry skin wiping away the tears that continued to fall. He remembered the day he had killed his mother. 'And one day, you will be killed by the one you love most and they will become the next Sakurazukamori.' No-one had told him what to do when the other person loved him the most as well. Either way, there would be no new heirs for that position. At least not from his line.

He brought up his other hand, strong fingers soaking Subaru's neck with warmth as he was pulled closer towards Seishirou. Their lips met hesitatingly at first, the warmth, softness and strength of the other surprising and welcome. Then Subaru opened his lips and Seishirou slipped inside, taking his first taste of that hot, slick cavern. There was a moan as their tongues met and began a slow dance, a dance that sent pulses of heat and electricity through their veins and along their synapses. They broke away after what seemed like hours, but were only minutes in need for breath. Subaru noticed that other Dragons of Heaven had breached his barrier, but they remained at a save distance, so he didn't care for them.

Their fore-heads lent against each other. They shared their breath and one mismatched pair of eyes found the other. Subaru smiled, for the first time in years truly happy.

"Thank you." as soon as he had spoken those words, there was a sharp pain spreading through his chest. His smile did not falter, even though his heart beat did. Seishirou pulled and the knife slid out between the ribs, followed immediately by a rush of hot, dark red blood. Subaru held onto Seishirou's arm and shoulder as his legs gave out from under him. He could hear cries in the distance, but he didn't care. This was his one true wish, and the only one that seemed to be granted to him. He knew it was selfish, but as he had said to Kamui in his self-induced coma, there was no way for everyone to be happy.

The last thing he saw before slipping away into blissful darkness was the smile from those familiar lips, the last thing he felt the warm press of those lips to his forehead and strong arms holding him in a fierce embrace.

Seishirou was soon surrounded by four of the Dragons of Heaven. He didn't care. He kept caressing his fingertips over Subaru's peaceful face, the skin rapidly cooling in the icy night wind. With one more kiss to the now cool lips, he lashed out at the other Dragons, and they attacked back, Attacks that he provoked into being deadly, by nearly killing them all with his attacks, his anger and loss, his pain, and then he stopped, and electricity ripped through him as well as a sword, made from spiritual energy. He collapsed beside the one that had taught him to love, an emotion he had thought himself incapable of. He reached out for that slender hand and as he slipped into the darkness he had sent so many into before, he felt warm hands grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into an embrace, laughter of happiness in his ears. He couldn't help but fall back into that happiness, leaving the destiny of earth and humanity for others to decide. As for his true wish, as he was pulled from that darkness into bright light and the sound of waves, he found warm smiling lips on his own and emerald eyes shining with laughter gazing into his own, that had been granted the moment he didn't invoke Hokuto's spell.

THE END

Leave a review^^


End file.
